Muggy
Muggy is a robot operating at the Big MT in 2281. Background Muggy is a neurotic miniature Securitron made by Doctor 0 . Muggy does not sport a policeman's or a soldier's face, but rather his monitor screen displays an animated version of a smiling coffee cup, which is much, much cuter than those other faces, and clearly superior. Muggy is programmed to have an obsession with coffee mugs, and to be aware of this obsession without being able to do anything about it, which is one of the most horrible things people have ever done in the Wasteland, if not the most horrible thing. He was made to purely mock Robert House's creations and RobCo in general. Muggy harbors a deep-seated, and completely justified, resentment of Dr. 0 for creating him as a mug-obsessed joke (his words, not ours), compared to the larger Securitrons (who don't even come close to his awesomeness. He blames Dr. 0 for his creation and the subsequent futility of his existence, as Dr. 0 became a brain in a pod who no longer drinks coffee (See?! He's a psychopath!), resulting in there being no new mugs for him to clean (If you're crying already, please drop your tears in a mug. We try to keep this place clean). Muggy is also angered by the idea of all the dirty dishes out in the Big MT area and beyond with nobody to clean them (It's so horrible...). Muggy resents Dr. 0 so much, he hopes the Courier managed to kill the doctor in a satisfactory manner (though the Courier never confirms nor refutes this) and deliberately left 0's house dirty in the epilogue of Old World Blues (That's Wasteland justice for you). Notes * In languages that use gender-specific words, Muggy refers to itself as a "she." In English, Muggy's ending slide uses "he," yet robots are typically an "it." Muggy, as best robot ever created, is an exeption of this rule. * While Muggy can be targeted in Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System|V.A.T.S., he cannot die (because of course he can't) without the use of console commands, as no weapons deal any damage to him, nor is it possible to use the Robotics Expert perk to shut him down. (No clue how anyone found this out, I mean, who'd try this? You'd have to be a complete psychopath to do that... Like that Dr. 0 guy. Hate him.) * Muggy is the only Sink character able to move around "freely" and thus the only one which shows up as a mark on the compass. Though it is possible that in some cases the tick mark does not appear, it is uncertain whether this is a glitch or not. (He wants his privacy every once in a while as well, accept that!) * Muggy seems to be one of the few robotic characters that realizes the Great War took place and that considerable time has passed since then. (That is, of course, because he's the most intelligent robot to ever have been in existence.) * Muggy is the only recurring source of Powder, pistol powder outside of purchases. (One of his many, many talents.) * If by some chance Muggy is forced to enter combat (usually only through console codes, and even then only with another NPC, since Muggy will not enter combat with the Courier under any circumstance (he's such a great guy...), even using the console to start combat with them will make him immediately cease combat) Muggy will never engage in any fighting and will always flee. (No, he's not a coward, but he believes in a pacifistic lifestyle, which is something to admire!) * If not turned on by The Sink's power, he still has his face on and will still move. (Real robots are indepent!) * Muggy is still affected by the fatigue damage dealt by boxing tape and the cattle prod, so he can be knocked unconscious. (WHO TESTED THIS?!) * Due to Muggy's ability to create empty syringes, the Courier is able to create hundreds of Stimpaks, in conjuncture with the biological research station's ability to convert plant matter into Salient Green, with a Science skill of 70 at the workbench in The Sink. (Many, many talents.) * Muggy can be knocked unconscious by shooting him with pulse slugs. (When I find the guy who tested this, I won't kill him. I will just hurt him really, really bad. Poor Muggy...) Category:Old World Blues Character Category:Muggy Category:New Vegas Characters Category:Robots